


Секреты между пальто

by SalemTheCat



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [27]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: написано по заявке: «Ревность шерстяного пальто к кашемировому»





	Секреты между пальто

Я валяюсь на диване, брошенное и ненужное. Мне больше некого согреть и уберечь. Мой Хозяин крутится перед зеркалом, и я не могу его узнать — он выглядит как тот мракоборец, который носит красивое и дорогое пальто из кашемира.

«Я знаю! Я знаю, что вы сделали!» — испуганно шепчет это самое дорогое и холеное пальто, касаясь плеч Хозяина.

«Нет-нет, ты никому не скажешь. Ты будешь молчать. Это будет нашим большим секретом.» — Я упиваюсь властью, лёжа на диване и сверкая пуговицами. 

Этим убогим и излишне вычурным вещам никогда не понять истинной силы, что кроется в том, кто носит их сейчас. Когда-нибудь они будут забыты, как и тот, кто носил их до Хозяина. Однажды он вернётся обратно ко мне, чтобы снова вершить Общее благо.


End file.
